


Phase 1

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Hermione is confused even when she is led by logic. She goes to a man who may stabilise her thinking but is the risk of finding out who she is in a post-war world where she is no longer needed worth the risk?





	Phase 1

Chains rattled sounding like the wailing banshee of hell, the voice that followed through did not help. Though he cried for attention he knew he was not going to get any

Or so he thought.

A young woman walked in wearing a black skirt that reached down halfway to her thigh. Her white blouse pristine and practically glowing in this dolorous place where fuliginous fumes of the Dementors still clung to the cement holding the bricks together. Although long gone they were no longer the guardians of the degenerates of Azkaban.

He spat on the floor into the same bucket he had to pee and crap in and wash in too. 

“Stop wriggling,” the witch in command said. With a wave of her wand, she had freed the prisoner. “Lucius Malfoy, so we meet again.”

“Miss Granger - or is it Mrs Weasley now?” he asked with the cultured ease a man of his stature never lost. “Why are you here?”

“I seem to have lost myself Mr Malfoy, I need you to help me with that little problem,” she was enigmatic and Lucius arched an eyebrow, silently communicating she could carry on with troubles. “There are a few things missing in some of my Arithmancy checks, I’ve been using them to catch Dark Wizards see, but some of them have got wind of what we’re doing and I need your help.”

“Why me, and what do I get out of it?”

“That does beg the question,” she said in a sultry voice as she stepped up and slowly undid the buttons of her blouse then letting it fall down her slim shoulders to the ground where she now stood topless. “From my waist to my lips can be yours if you cooperate. The rest is for later. As for _other_ things,” she bent down and picked up her crumpled garment. “You get freedom out of it. Your home, a decent bath, your finest dining back if you get out of this hellhole.”

“What is it about your identity you are struggling with?”

Hermione tilted her head sideways, her brow furrowed in deep thought, “My Arithmancy says to trust you but my heart…”

“Thinks otherwise because of the past. That’s all you know me as. I promise you I will be on my best behaviour. So much so you’ll be questioning _my_ identity.”

“So, come on then,” she said, “you’re free to find out who you are. Once we _both_ work it out perhaps a coffee sometime.”

“Perhaps.”

“You are being enigmatic with the truth of your problem, Miss Granger,”

“Am I? Well, you have to work that one out for me, since the war, I’ve lost purpose. That is all I will tell you.”

The moment Lucius felt the sun on his face Hermione knew she did the right thing even if some of her equations using different pioneering patterns told her otherwise, 

One thing about herself Hermione knew hadn’t changed and that was her inability to follow orders - even if sometimes - they were based in principles bound by logic. Hermione couldn’t Take No for an answer.

Phase 1 complete, she thought, Phase 2 - she shuddered - Dolohov!


End file.
